


Your scarf fits me

by mayusuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, It's cheesy, M/M, all my fluffies are cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: How Ryuji can wear a sleeveless shirt in snow? Also, this is distracting to Akira.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 34





	Your scarf fits me

**Author's Note:**

> This is to Tiffy as a secret santa gift! They asked for Akira forcing Ryuji to wear his scarf, because Ryuji's clothes weren't appropriate for snow haha. I hope you like it, and Merry Christmas <3  
> As always, forgive me for my English...

It's a agreement between the thieves that Ryuji have a questionable fashion sense. It's stylish, but not something that everyone likes. And not always practical.  
Like now, Akira thinks, as Ryuji is wearing baggy pants, a woolen hat and… A sleeveless shirt. Everything flash purple and yellow.  
"Ryu, I like and respect your fashion choices, but aren't you cold?"  
"Hm? Why would I? I bought this hat."  
Said the ingenue boy, while pointing at said hat.  
Akira breathe.  
"It's snowing!"  
"I know, 'Kira, but I'm warm, thank you very much."  
They were walking in the direction of Leblanc, to meet with their other friends. And like Akira said, was snowing and cold, even if the snow wasn't entirely covering their feets. And the day was sunny, maybe Ryuji's sunny smile had some relationship with the Sun, in which they could trade warmth.  
Ryuji of course could share some of his warmth with the Sun. Or him.  
"Why are you blushing? I think you are the one with a cold, even with all these clothes."  
"Hm? I-I'm not blushing, it's the cold of course."  
Ryuji laughed. "Stop pouting. I'm ok."  
And it's like the Blondie had read his thoughts, because he was with both hands on his cheeks, squishing.  
"Aaah, is cold!"  
Ryuji laughed more. "It's not always that I see you scream like that."  
He took the hands out of his face.  
"And if my hands are cold, why are you so warm now?" He was smiling, but now, became serious. "This is weird."  
But Akira knew why he was blushing, the boy he fell in love with was holding his face in a distance that could be described as almost kissing.  
"I'm fine too, thanks. I think you should put my jacket, I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt."  
"What? Of course not! You will be the cold one, then. And besides, I have more muscular mass is than you. Not to say, this is called fashion and Ann said…"  
While Ryuji was talking, Akira was staring at his biceps, since he talked about muscular mass. Why being a Phantom Thief leader when you still can't control your teenager hormones? He touched Ryuji's arm.  
And Ryuji looked at it.  
It was awkward.  
Akira coughed. "Sorry, I was seeing if you were cold, and you are! L-listen, at least put my scarf."  
Everything to distract Ryuji. And to be honest, he was really worried about him.  
He was taking off the scarf when Ryuji stopped his arms, holding them.  
"They won't fit the coordinate, 'Kira!"  
"Hm? Since when you say coordinate?"  
"This isn't important. You should keep your scarf, be warm, and let me with my cold body."  
"See, you admit you are cold."  
They started to hold the scarf, both pushing the piece of cloth to the other.  
Ryuji scoffed. They had started to laugh in the middle of this moment.  
"Ok, ok! I will wear the scarf. But I will be very ugly, and I have a condition."  
"First, you won't. Blue fits purple and green. Second, what is the condition?" Akira found it amusing.  
"If you are saying… well. I will hug you until we arrive at Leblanc!"  
Akira didn't knew why he almost screamed at the last part, nor why he was way more red than before. But now he was blushing more too.  
"I agree. I like your hugs."  
"Uuuugh don't say sappy things like that from nowhere!"  
Akira started to laugh again and they walked to Leblanc. Ryuji was now wearing the scarf, hugging Akira from the side, and making it awkward to walk. But not awkward to stay like that. Both boys were smiling. Although Ryuji could say that Akira had something serious in his mind.  
When the almost couple arrived, only Futaba was there, and she raised a eyebrow at them.  
"What are you dumb boys doing?"  
"Futaba, treat me with respect, I'm your older brother."  
"That's why I can call you dumb. Ryuji just is."  
"Hey!"  
"Hehe, I call you like that because I like you."  
Akira was surprised. "You are saying you like Ryuji? The Christmas spirit is getting here."  
They separated from the hug, for Akira to say that he had an idea. Ryuji followed him to the attic, to find the boy holding a small box.  
"It's a Christmas gift. I would wait, of course, but I think it 'fit your coordinate'.'" he said between quotation marks.  
"'Kira! Are you sure? I can wait for your gift! A-and you didn't need to buy something…" he was doing that cute embarrassed gesture to out his hand behind the neck, that Akira loved.  
"Here, take it, or I will give it to Futaba. Or Morgana."  
"No! It's mine."  
He took it fast, but after that, he gave Akira a equally fast hug. More like a shy hug.  
When he opened the box, his eyes lighted up like the Sun in his smile, while taking a small silver skull jewelry out of there. It reminded him of Captain Kid.  
Akira went near him, while taking the gift and putting it on the scarf.  
"It's a brooch, I think that with the yellow eyes, it fits you. And now my scarf fits too."  
Ryuji suddenly hugged him, so strong that he thought he was losing air. Maybe it also have something with the quick beating of his heart.   
"Thank you for remembering me like that! I want to give yours now 'Kira!"  
Akira was laughing. "No need to, I can wait."  
Ryuji stopped hugging him, to look into his eyes. And only now Akira noticed that he was holding both his hands.  
"You know, your scarf fits me, because your place is by my side, and my place is in yours!"  
Akira blushed more than the entire day, but smiled. He kissed Ryuji on the cheek.  
Little did they knew that in the next Christmas, they were almost having their one year anniversary.


End file.
